beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowned SK Clown M:W
Crowned SK Clown M:W '''is a Balance type own by Titi an Co it is an evolution of Crown Clown M:M. Facebolt: Clown II The Facebolt Depicts an Armored Clown with Dark Purple wing/cape. It has Black misty look as the Background. Energy Ring: Clown II A Smoother energy ring it's weight is abit lighter then previous Clown wheel but it have the same Balance,and Stamina, with 2 Black Bearings in with to make it even more stable. The Wheel looks like a Tornado, which gives and extra Wind speed and pressure. 4D Fusion Wheel: Crowned SK SK: Skeleton A Metal Frame made out of an Ancient Wyvern bones instead of Normal Metals, 3 times stronger, tougher than any other metal or steel. It's Design, Shape and Size is the same as Clown's Previous Metal Frame but with Black rubber round two push ups that are shaped like a Saber tooth Tiger's teeth and the weight is the same as Clown's Metal Frame and it's more Balance Due to the Bones. The Bones are White. Rubber Frame A Black Circular Rubber between the Core and the Wheel to cover any gaps of the Wheel. for more Balance, and Defense to Repel, or Absorb damages. Core A Metal Core that shaped like a crown with moveable spikes with metal balls on top of each spike, it is able to change into attack mode, stamina mode and defense mode. Defense mode When the spikes takes a form a crown and the Rubber Frame is Visible. Attack Mode When the Spikes goes down to 180 degrees and locked. Stamina Mode same as Attack mode but instead of it being lock it free-spins. 4D Performance Tip: Mystic Wind A strong resemblance of Phantom Orion's B:D with the ball bearings and the free spinning WD tip, it is able to change modes to WDCS (Wide Defense Coated Sharp) that that a resemblance of SWD but with Rubber Fillings in it. It is able to Change height between 120mm, 220mm and 320mm, it have tiny holes around it forming a tornado shape . it has a special fan that's powered the the bey's wind inside the M:W along with the bearings that are able to generates wind power and Electricity from Kinetic energy by the beyblade spins,so the more the beyblade spins the more wind it generates and store, if the beyblade's starting to lose stamina it is able to release all the wind out from the holes and regain more stamina, it uses the same method to regain balance when the beyblade is loosing balance and catching up the speed.when the wind releases it looks like mist. Abilities Attack '''Air Bullet: (Ignition) Uses the stored Wind in M:W and shoots out air cannons through the holes and hit's the opponent's bey (AoE) Spiral Lance: (Ignition) Uses it's wind in M:W and create a small tornado around itself (Like Spiral Shield) and chargers towards opponent with great force and speed. Electro Discharge: (Triggered) Releases All Stored Electricity around the whole stadium, Shocking and damaging all opponents except for Clown itself. The opponents won't able to move or command for 5 seconds Defense Spiral Shield: (Triggered) Uses it's wind and electricity that was generated creates a small whirlwind form with small sparks of electricity around itself that acts like a shield to repel or block of attacks. Mist Illusion: (Triggered) Releases it's the Mist around the stadium create a mirage of itself, making an illusion when the real bey is somewhere in the mist. Air Barrier: (Triggered) Clown Makes a 2 meter Wind Barrier around itself, Absorbing every ounce of wind,air and oxygen around itself to gain stamina and power (Absorbs inside and outside of it's barrier) Stamina Wind Release: (Standard) releases the wind from M:W to regain it's stamina and balance, to normal state. Special Moves Tornado of light: Clown becomes/Turns into a giant tornado and slowly expanding and increasing it's size all around the stadium to attack the opponent's bey and reducing the opponent's spin, stamina and balance while it's caught up in the tornado, The Tornado Glows Brightly when used. Rain of Blades: '''Clown jumps high into the air and shoots a rain of Homing Razor sharp wind blades to towards the opponent attacking it, while making it lose balance. '''Spirit of Fujin and Raijin: Clown get's Possessed by the Japanese Gods Fujin and Raijin. Fujin Creates a Strong Wind velocity around Clown acting like a more powerful Wind Shield while it makes Clown Float in midair. and generating Small Tornadoes around the stadium to block and damage opponents. While Raijin sends a Rain of Lightning and thunder towards the opponent and the stadium only. While Clown is in the Fujin's regenerating it's Power and stamina. While the Thunders and Lightning Fall down, you can hear Drum Sounds to distract opponents. Nova Gear Fujin's Shield: Defensive Wind is a Nova Gear that is equipped onto Clown when Titi activates he's Nova Mode, It increases Clown's Defensive Abilities and stats, Repelling,blocking,absorbing and reducing more damage and use it as it's own power, it is able to negate some abilities as well. Category:Registered